Finding Out
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: And then Al saw it. On the coach. There was a pair of white gloves. Shorter than Ed's owns. And there were a familiar sign on them. They were Colonel Mustang's cloves. His clothes, all over their living-room.


**Finding Out**

**A/N: Gah, I started to write this because I just had to. I was at Deviantart, browsing through some RoyEd pics and drooling all over my laptop… ahem. And just because I also found anti-RoyEd-stuff, I just… had to write some RoyEd. Just so those antiyaoi/RoyEd ppl would be even more pissed 'cause that's how I roll. 8) It took me quite some time to finish this and I seriously have no idea where the ending came from but… oh well.**

Al was whistling while he walked down the street. He was glad to be back in Central City. Of course, it had been awesome in Resembool too but Al had really missed his brother. He still couldn't understand why Ed hadn't come with him. He had said he 'was busy'. But when Al had asked _with what_, he had mumbled: _just… some stuff._

Al shrugged. Oh well, he was back now. If he was honest with himself, he had been quite worried about Ed. He had never really been good at cooking. Al wondered if he had just eaten fast food for the whole week… or if he had burned down the kitchen… Al decided to grab some groceries on his way since it was obvious that Ed had eaten everything from the fridge. While he was paying with the money Ed always gave him, Al hoped he would get a job soon. Or more likely: that Ed would finally be convinced that Al was strong enough by now. Al smiled and shook his head. Even though Ed didn't really show it, in reality he was very caring and protective. Perhaps overprotective sometimes…

But still, Ed had let Al go to Resembool by himself for the first time. Did that mean that Ed finally understood that Al was old and strong enough to take care of himself? He was a head taller than his brother was!

On his way home, Al saw a few cats and he was sad that he had his hands full of groceries. Otherwise, Al would've stopped and petted them. But, he had seen and petted many cats in Resembool too.

Al climbed the stairs and opened the door to his and Ed's apartment. "Brother, I'm home!"  
>Al wasn't surprised when there was no answer; Ed was probably asleep since it was pretty early and the door to his bedroom was closed. Al groaned when he saw the mess. Well, he should've seen it coming… Al went to the kitchen and put down his bags. Then he went back to hall and took off his jacket. He glanced at himself from the mirror. He was sure he would never stop being amazed from seeing his face from the mirror. His expression and his messy hair. Not that armor. And he could only thank his brother.<p>

Al put the groceries in their place and decided that the best way to wake up Ed was by making breakfast. Ed always smelled it and Al was guessing he was especially hungry now that he had survived by himself. Al made some toasts and boiled some coffee and eggs.

Ed would come out any minute now. While waiting, Al decided to clean up the living-room which seemed to be the messiest place. Al knit his eyebrows together when he saw that Ed's clothes were all over the room. It was nothing unusual for Ed to leave his clothes all over his room but he never did it on living-room. Al shrugged and picked the clothes up. And then he realized there were other clothes besides Ed's ones. Al was surprised to see the familiar military coat. Ed wouldn't use it now… would he? He had always refused to use it so… why now?

When Al picked up the coat, he realized it wasn't Ed's. It was obviously way too big for him. Al glanced at the hall and he wasn't surprised to see a pair of shoes which obviously didn't belong to Ed. Beside Ed's boots they looked expensive and fancy. Not something Ed would wear.

And then Al saw it. On the coach. There was a pair of white gloves. Shorter than Ed's owns. And there were a familiar sign on them. They were Colonel Mustang's gloves. His clothes, all over their living-room. Al folded the clothes and took a deep breath. "Ed!" There was no answer. Al walked up to Ed's door and listened if there were any sounds. He heard Ed's sleepy mumbles.  
>"Ed," Al said again, knocking on the door. Ed's mumbling stopped.<p>

"What is it," Al heard someone other than Ed say sleepily.  
>"Shit," Ed cursed and sounded pretty panicked so early in the morning.<br>"You stay here!" Al heard some rustling and then Ed opened the door, slipped out and shut it after him.

He smiled way too widely to be convincing. "Hey, Al! You're back already."  
>Al nodded. "Tomorrow's train was delayed so I travelled through night." Ed nodded and glanced at his bedroom door. "So… you had fun?" Al nodded again, glancing at his brother's suspicious act. He was wearing his pajama pants and his neck was full of dark bruises. His hair was open and a mess. Al was beginning to realize the reason why Ed had been so eager to stay at home…<p>

_So that's what he's busy with_…

"You've made breakfast? Great, I'm hungry as hell! I'm just gonna go to toilet first."  
>Al shook his head as Ed hurried away. Al went to Ed's door again and knocked on it.<br>"Colonel Mustang, you can have some breakfast too, if you want to," Al said.  
>"Um… thanks, Alphonse," voice replied from the inside.<br>"And… could you by any chance bring me my clothes…? They're… well, actually, I'm not quite sure where they are," he said and sounded obviously embarrassed.

Al tried his best not to chuckle. Instead he picked up Colonel's clothes and said: "I'm coming in." He opened the door and was reminded himself to air the room afterwards. The Colonel was lying on the bed and Al put the clothes on the corner of the bed. "Here you go." Colonel nodded. "Thank you…"

Al left the room and went back to kitchen. Soon, Colonel joined him, wearing a white collar shirt and black trousers. "Sit down." He thanked again and sat, Al set him up with breakfast.  
>"So… I heard you were in Resembool." Al nodded.<br>"I was. I came back this morning, as you might know."  
>The silence fell and Al was sure he had never seen the Colonel looking that embarrassed and awkward. And then Ed came out of the toilet.<p>

He stopped to stare at them and then came in. "Oh… um." Al buttered his toast and took a bite. "Sit, eat," Al said and Ed did as he was told, unsurely, glancing at Mustang who had a helpless look in his eyes.  
>"So… colonel. It seems you have been taking care of my brother."<br>Ed started to cough, almost choking on his toast and Mustang's eyes had widened. Al didn't understand their reaction until he… did. How was it so that he had chosen just those exact words…? Oh god. This wasn't going well at all. But what was he supposed to do when he found out that his brother was obviously sleeping with a man who was 14 years older than him?

Al decided that it was best not to pretend that none of them knew what was going on.  
>"How long has this been going on?"<br>Ed and Mustang glanced at each other, as if they were two little kids who had been caught eating all the cookies. "A few months now," Ed mumbled finally, staring at the table focused. Al sighed. Of course. That explained Ed's lousy excuses about 'going out for a walk' when his 'walk' sometimes took the whole night.  
>Ed glanced at Al quickly and then quickly dropped his gaze.<p>

"Are you… disappointed or… something?"  
>Disappointed? Why would he be? Was that the reason Ed hadn't told him? Because he had been afraid of Al's reaction? "No. I mean… well, I am kind of disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier but you don't have to wonder if I approve or not. It's your life, brother. It wouldn't be fair if I would try to stop you from doing what you want after you sacrificed everything for me."<p>

Ed glanced at Al, looking relieved. Al wanted to snort. What had been Ed been thinking? That Al would be mad or something? They just sat there and ate and Al couldn't stop thinking how absurd the whole situation was. He glanced at his brother and wondered if he was gay. Al reminded himself to ask afterwards when Mustang would leave. One thing that was probably the most surprising was that… somehow, Al really _wasn't _surprised.

Maybe it was because Ed had always been so eager to annoy and tease Mustang. Now that Al thought about it… Ed acted just like a little boy, teasing the girl he liked so that he could get her attention. It was a perfect way to get Mustang's attention; somehow even though the man was always so calm and composed, around Ed, he easily lost his self-control… and their fights about the most meaningless things… Al had thought many times that there were something odd about them. As if neither of them were fighting seriously or meant the things they said. Perhaps… it was their way of showing their affection towards each other. Thinking that made sense.

And Al had seen the way his brother acted around Mustang. He was always so tense, always glancing at him… it all made sense now.

Al was sure that Ed needed someone exactly like Mustang but he just had to make sure…  
>"Colonel… can I ask you something?"<br>Mustang glanced at him and nodded. "Of course, Alphonse. What is it?"  
>Al let his gaze wandered from the Colonel to his brother and then he asked: "Are you serious with my brother?"<br>Ed let out a surprised snort but the Colonel's expression remained as calm as before. He didn't even seem to think when he replied: "Yes, I am. Are you okay with that?"

Al couldn't help noticing the shocked expression on his brother's face. Obviously he hadn't expected the answer Mustang had given Al. "Yes but you _do_ know that Ed can be really stubborn and bothersome, don't you? I know he's causing you trouble enough already…"  
>Ed glared at him and Al shrugged. He was only telling the truth!<p>

For Al and Ed's surprise, Mustang laughed. "Thanks for pointing that out but I happen to know that perfectly well. And I'm fine with it." Al glanced at Ed and saw the way that he looked Mustang… Al saw pure surprise, disbelief and… affection. "Are you sure?"  
>Mustang nodded. "I've never been this sure about anything. I know that you're always worrying about Ed but I can assure you that… he's safe with me."<br>Al smiled and then Ed pushed Mustang, groaning. "Oy, could you stop saying all those embarrassing things out loud in front of my little brother?" Al glanced at Ed and tried his best not to chuckle because even though Ed was trying to hide his face behind his hair, it was obvious that his face was crimson red.

"Alright… I get it if you want me to say them in private," Mustang said and smirked in his usual way.  
>Ed rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'arrogant, smug bastard'.<p>

"You know, your brother has been really worried about you. You wouldn't believe how many times I've told him that you're a big boy, you can take care of yourself…"  
>Al laughed and Ed glared at Mustang. "You make it sound like I was worrying <em>all the time<em>! Which I was not!" Mustang laughed. "Yeah right."  
>When Al thought about it… he realized that it was most probably thanks to Mustang that he had been able to go to Resembool by himself… and most probably Mustang was also keeping Ed, well… pre-occupied so that he wouldn't stay up every night, wondering if Al was alright. If Mustang would be around, Al would definitely be able to finally be independent, get a job… maybe his own apartment someday.<p>

"You know, I definitely approve the two of you! I really wish you would be taking care of my brother in the future too, Colonel Mustang."  
>Ed looked at Al and had that face… which told that he was thinking about something, figuring out something. "You have some ulterior motives, don't you?"<br>Al blinked his eyes and tried his best to look shocked. "No… of course not. Anyways, I think I'm going to take a nap since I'm pretty exhausted from the trip…"  
>Al got up and Ed groaned: "Wait a second; I know you're up to something…" But then Mustang grabbed Ed's chin and kissed him. "What the hell, Mustang! In front of my brother…!"<br>Al grinned at Mustang who winked at Al when Ed didn't notice and while Ed was ranting at Mustang, Al got his chance and he sneaked to his room.

While he was lying on his bed, he thought that he wasn't only being selfish. Mustang would surely be good for Ed. For the past few months, Al had wondered why Ed always seemed to happy and relaxed… sometimes he had chuckled by himself and smiled like a goof. If Mustang was the reason behind all that… there would be no reason for Al to disapprove their relationship. With those thoughts, Al fell asleep and dreamt about fluffy, cute little kittens.

**A/N: Fixed the mistakes again... thanks for pointing them out, if you find more, let me know. ****8)**


End file.
